Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Find Me a Fool
by Faith's melody
Summary: When an upcoming dance spawns a matchmaking game for Casper High’s students, Sam scorns it as a joke until a wicked idea gets her agreement. Sam isn’t looking for finding a match, but what if the results aren’t as flawed as she thinks they are?


**Those that are angry at me for not updating my other works…..I'm sorry, but I just don't have the motivation at the moment for it. College has really drained me. At least I'm putting up something, right?**

**Summary:** When an upcoming dance spawns a matchmaking game for Casper High's students, Sam scorns it as a joke until a wicked idea gets her agreement. Sam isn't looking for finding a match, but will she do when the results aren't as flawed as she thinks they are?

**Disclaimer:** So now that Danny Phantom is being cancelled, do you think Butch Hartman will give it to me? …Yeah, I didn't think so either.

Chapter One: Make Them Suffer

"Class, please give me your attention."

I glanced up at Mr. Lancer from my doodling. What was up now? The announcements had already ended, so those of us in homeroom could do what we wanted. Everyone obediently gave Mr. Lancer their attention as he started passing out a small slip of paper out to them. Everyone except Danny who still had his head on the desk with his eyes closed. Homeroom being one of the only times he got some rest. It wasn't fair that he should have to give up so much for this city. We'd been up late last night fighting Ember again, but who knows what ghost Danny could have dealt with after Tucker and I had set off for home. Danny always just insisted he was fine.

He didn't look very fine when Mr. Lancer draped the paper he was handing out onto Danny's head and Danny didn't even try to remove it.

Mr. Lancer noticed that this hadn't gotten a reaction and turned towards him sternly. "Mr. Fenton!" Danny's form shot up, scrambling for the piece of paper as it flew into the air from the jolt, Danny's cheeks flamed red as snickers littered the room.

Seeing he'd successfully gotten his attention, Mr. Lancer went back to handing out his papers. I didn't even glance down at it as it was laid on my desk, too busy silently asking Danny with my face if he was all right. As anticipated, all I got was a reassuring smile from him.

Mr. Lancer was back at the front of the room. "I've been asked to announce this to you in person. I'm sure everyone is aware of the upcoming St. Valentines Day dance being held this Saturday." There were affirmative murmurs from some as I simply rolled my eyes. Who wasn't? The hallways were strewn with the bright happy pink banners proclaiming the event everywhere. It was sickening.

"An idea has been set forward for those students who may not have acquired a date at this time. There will be a matchmaking game going on throughout the week. I will give out slips of paper, much like the one I have already given out, with questions that should be turned in by lunchtime to the box situated in the cafeteria. You are not required to play, but this is a wonderful chance for you to perhaps see how you compare to those of the other students. Copying answers is, of course, not permitted. And our nominated matchmaker is aware of many of you and who you hang out with, as she participates in many of the school's clubs and organizations. You may now all go back to what you were doing."

I finally glanced down at the piece of paper that had been placed on my desk. The bond letters at the top did indeed say, "Matchmaker Quiz."

…What the heck!



"Can you guys believe this?" Tucker enthusiastically slid into the seat across from me and next to Danny, waving the quiz around in our faces. "Finally! Now I don't need to worry about being rejected by all those girls. At least someone will have to go with me."

"You don't' even know who it will be, though. What if you get one of the girls who have already rejected you?" I glanced over at Danny, pleased. At least he didn't seem to support this ridiculous game.

"Well, then they'll get to see what they almost lost out on."

"What would that be?" I deadpanned. "Because all I'm seeing is a desperate fool. You can't honestly want to do this!"

"Why are you complaining about it?" Tucker queried. "Now you won't have to worry about someone asking you to the dance."

"I don't want to go to the dance if this is my only means by it," I snapped. "Danny, tell him he's crazy!"

"Well…." I turned to gaze at him at the obvious hesitation and he gave me a feeble smile. "Come on, Sam. At least, this way, I'll finally get a date."

"And you don't have to worry about the whole rejection issue," Tucker chimed in. "They can't say no!"

"You're horrible! You'll just take anyone won't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

I gave a frustrated groan. "I'm not going to let some quiz tell me who my 'soul mate' is. The person who puts the matches together will just smash two people together. I bet you there won't be a single happy couple at that dance."

"How much," challenged Tucker.

"Twenty dollars."

Danny gave a small whistle as Tucker accepted. "You're not known for being lucky, Tuck."

"Hey," Tucker said airily as he stood up with his slip of paper. "It's a sure bet. I can promise you I'll be happy." And with that he headed over towards the large, pink box in the corner to deposit his quiz.

"This is a joke." I stabbed my quiz venomously with a finger. "I'll trust my own judgement on who I'll love over some crackpot matchmaker. Why don't' people realize this?"

Danny started chuckling. "I'll tell Jazz you said that."

I gave him a blank stare. "What?"

"The matchmaker is Jazz. You couldn't tell from how Lancer said the matchmaker was aware of many of us and participates in a lot of things? Or how his tone suddenly became very proud when he started speaking about her?"

I thought back and finally nodded. "I didn't think about that. Sorry, Danny."

"Why? At least, someone else realizes what a loon my sister is. She probably gave Lancer the suggestion for this whole thing."

If that was true then I was going to have to start questioning Jazz's sanity.

"Still, no one can just tell who is going to be perfect with whom. And Jazz can't know everyone in the school. If I did this, I'd probably end up with a jock."

"That's a bad thing?" I gave an exasperated huff as I saw that Danny's attention was now on Paulina. Dash was leaning over her, boasting that her match would obviously be him.

"Yes, Danny. That's a bad thing, a very bad thing. What are you doing?"

Danny had stood up with his own quiz. "I'm going to put mine in. It can't hurt. Jazz will hound be about it because, in all likelihood, she did this to help some psychology theory she was working on. And it's not like any other girl would say yes."

My heart lurched painfully. I would. But, of course, Danny would never ask me. Not unless it was just "as friends." I watched Danny head across the cafeteria, too. Why couldn't he see that any girl was just going to make him miserable? If Jazz was doing some theory, she was going about this the wrong way. With the way the rest of the school's population looked at us. Any girl's expectation would be shot and she'd treat Danny horribly. And I was going to make any guy-

….Oh….Oh, that was a purely delightful idea. Any guy that got me would be miserable, especially if it was a jock. But I would be their date, so…..

If Jazz was going to try to prove some theory than I could try to prove my theory, too. Any guy would hate to have me as a date. And on the off-chance that he wasn't…well, I could make myself hideous. I could be rude. But I could also just exaggerate the traits that make the student population label me a loser. I could just picture the guys face now.

I could feel the wicked smirk cross my face as I picked up my pen and began on the quiz.

I think I was looking forward to having my date be a jock now.

**There! Done! Now please review! It'll help my motivation which I kind of need to write out quality updates.**

**Reviews make miracles.**

**Faith's Melody**


End file.
